


(Fanart) Cadet Ashayam

by Mylochka



Series: Fanfic Illustrations [28]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cadet James T. Kirk, Fanart, M/M, Professor Spock (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Cadet Kirk has to deal with the after-effects of Professor Spock eating too much chocolate in this short story by IvanW





	(Fanart) Cadet Ashayam

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cadet Ashayam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456765) by [IvanW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW). 

  



End file.
